Papy Prongs
by Kheva
Summary: Quand les Maraudeurs sont morts et qu'ils voient tout depuis le paradis... Et quand un certain James Potter apprend que son petit fils, Albus Severus, a été nommé en hommage à un ancien ennemi... JP/LE, SB/RL.


_Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu tout simplement en lisant le nom du second fils de Harry, Albus Severus. Je me suis demandé quelle aurait été la réaction de James en apprenant ça, et voici ce qui en est sorti. _

_Bon ce n'est pas du grand art, c'est juste un grand délire ! Au lieu de prendre la mentalité un peu plus mature de Prongs lorsqu'il a une vingtaine d'années, j'ai pris celle qu'il avait à 15 ans, pour plus de fun =D Ceci n'est donc écrit qu'en un seul jet, et ce n'est rien de sérieux !_

_De plus, cette fic contient des propos en rapport avec l'homosexualité, alors je préviens de suite les homophobes et autres anti-slash/anti-yaoi, que cette fic n'est pas tellement pour eux !_

_C'est également écrit pour m'excuser d'avoir posté un chapitre si court à ma fic, et pour faire patienter ceux qui attendent la suite =)_

_

* * *

_

- James !! Jaaames !!

Dans un coin du paradis, la tranquillité qui régnait fut subitement interrompue par des cris stridents et infernaux. Un jeune homme qui avait d'apparence une vingtaine d'années et des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules courrait à toutes jambes vers un autre jeune homme. Devant l'excitation de son camarade, ou plutôt l'hystérie décelée dans sa voix, le second se tourna, visiblement agacé.

- Quoi encore ? Padfoot, Lily va m'attendre !

- On s'en fout ! De un, il m'étonnerait que le temps lui importe ici, et puis de deux, ce que j'ai à dire est bien plus important !

- Si c'est pour me parler _encore _de tes prouesses au lit avec "ton Moony" je te jure que...

- Non non ! Promis, pas aujourd'hui. Quoi que la nuit dernière, Remus était vraiment...

- _Sirius ! _coupa son meilleur ami mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

- Bon bon ça va ! Roooh non mais. J'suis mort j'ai bien le droit de dire ce que je veux non ?

- Merlin Sirius accouche une bonne fois pour toute, tu te rends compte que tu fais attendre ma Lily !

- Oh crois-moi, vaut mieux que ta Lily ne soit pas avec toi ! Je disais donc - et arrête de m'interrompre s'il te plaît - ...

- Ah parce que c'est _moi _qui t'interromps !

- Oui ! Comme maintenant ! Et tu me distrais !

- Je te distrais !

- Exactement ! Sans toi je n'aurais pas repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit avec Moony et j'aurais pas eu tant de mal à te dire ce que je voulais !

- Je fais que te pousser à dire ta connerie ! s'exclama James en faisant mine de s'énerver, bien qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, c'est _toi _qui tourne autour du pot ! ... Enfin, il faut bien que quelqu'un rehausse la conversation. Dis moi tout vite.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue. Alors le Maraudeur à lunettes reprit.

- J'te propose un marché, mon vieux ! Je te laisse dire ce que tu as à dire _sans _te distraire, tu me laisses voir l'amour de ma vie tranquillement et tu me diras tout ce que tu veux sur ta vie de couple avec ton loup, okay ?

- Marché conclus mon cher Prongs ! accepta Sirius en lui serrant la main, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce truc important au point qu'on m'empêche de voir ma Lily ?

- T'es grand-père pour la deuxième fois !!

- ...

- ...

- Euh, je le savais déjà, Pads. On a tous assisté à l'accouchement.

- Oui, mais ils n'avaient pas encore nommé leur enfant !

- Ils ont enfin trouvé un nom ?!

Une expression de grande joie s'installa sur le visage du Maraudeur à lunettes qui prit son ami par les épaules. Mais ce dernier semblait soudain crispé et avait le regard pour le moins étrange.

- Oui ! Après James Sirius Potter qui était vraiment un nom super, je pensais qu'ils pourraient l'appeler Remus quelque chose mais... Je me suis un peu trompé.

- Quoi... Ils... Ils ne lui ont pas donné le nom d'un proche comme ils l'avaient dit ? demanda James, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Oh un proche, je sais pas, déclara l'autre d'un ton sombre, mais... Ahem... Disons que...

- Quoi quoi quoi ???

James devenait de plus en plus hystérique et faisait de petits bonds en pressant les épaules de son meilleur ami pour l'encourager à continuer rapidement.

- Merlin, Prongs... Ton petit-fils s'appelle Severus !!

À cette annonce, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le teint de James prit la couleur des quelques nuages blancs qui les entouraient et il lâcha les épaules qu'il pressait.

- Gah ? fut à peu près le seul son audible qui sortit de sa bouche à cet instant.

Puis sans un mot, il fit quelques pas, le regard dans le vague, l'air franchement ahuri, les bras ballants et la bouche entrouverte (1). Il marcha ainsi quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait fait que tourner autour de Sirius. Et enfin...

- Aaaaarghh !!! Mon petit-fils s'appelle Severus !

- Ton petit-fils s'appelle Severus !!

Et les deux meilleurs amis répétèrent plusieurs fois ces mêmes phrases comme une litanie, le ton à la fois hystérique et accablé. Si bien qu'ils alertèrent un autre de leur ami.

- Merlin c'est pas fini ! J'essaie de lire moi !

- MOONY !

Le Moony en question n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'une silhouette aux cheveux noirs se jeta sur lui et le renversa en arrière. Ses deux amis semblaient en proie à une crise de nerfs. Enfin une fausse crise de nerfs, une crise qui ressemblait plus à un spectacle comique pour enfants. Il avait l'habitude depuis le temps où ils avaient été à Poudlard. Mais celle-ci semblait particulièrement... Importante.

Sirius, évidemment, avait gardé sa place confortable au-dessus du loup-garou, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu que leur ami vienne les rejoindre par la suite, faisant mine de pleurer - le genre de sanglots exagérés qui ressemblaient à ceux des dessins animés pour moldus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? demanda Remus incrédule.

- Moony, c'est horrible !! disait l'un.

- Horrible !! renchérissait l'autre.

Complètement perdu, le lycanthrope tenta de se défaire de la montagne "Maraudeurienne" sous laquelle il se trouvait, mais aussitôt en fut-il dégagé que son amant essaya de le tirer à lui de nouveau, en vain. Remus les regarda un instant vautrés l'un et l'autre, et finit par redemander, à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'amusement devant cette scène.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, au final ?

- C'est son filleul !

- C'est son fils !

Ah évidemment, si les deux s'y mettaient en même temps, il n'y parviendrait jamais.

- Euh... C'est Harry ? tenta-t-il après avoir discerné les paroles de chacun.

- Ouii !

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement comment il a appelé son deuxième fils ? s'exclama Sirius qui venait de se relever et d'attraper les mains de Remus.

- Euh, non... J'étais juste là à l'accouchement, comme vous tous.

- Eh bien ils l'ont trouvé à présent ! répondit James cette fois-ci.

- Ah vraiment ? Ce n'est pas Remus n'est-ce-pas ? Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne l'appelleraient pas Remus, Paddy ! dit-il avec sarcasme et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, mais je t'assure que ça aurait été cent fois mieux !!

- Mille fois mieux même ! Je commence à croire que mon fils a reçu un sérieux coup à la tête quand le premier p'tit bout est né.

- Bon eh bien, comment s'appelle-t-il ? s'impatienta Remus.

- Argh, Moony, c'est terrible t'imagines pas !

- Mais dites-le moi, enfin !

- Il s'appelle Albus...

- Albus ? Comme Dumbledore ? Eh bien qu'y a-t-il de mal à...

- Severus !

- Pardon ?

- Albus Severus !

- Albus Severus ? Mais... Oh !

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du loup-garou que regardaient attentivement James et Sirius, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il ne les rejoigne dans leur accablement.

- Severus Potter... Un Potter appelé Severus, répétait Lupin pour faire saisir la gravité de cet instant à ses amis comme à lui-même.

Et devant les regards ébahis de ces derniers, Remus partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Sirius et James se regardèrent, outrés et horrifiés.

- Moony, ce n'est pas drôle ! s'indigna le premier.

- C'est une catastrophe ! ajouta le second.

Mais le loup-garou ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses sanglots de rire, si bien qu'il dut se tenir les côtes pour ne pas tomber.

- Ce garçon est décidément exceptionnel, commenta-t-il entre deux sanglots de rire.

- Argh ! s'étrangla James, Rem, tu te rends donc pas compte que mon fils, la chair de ma chair, mon propre sang, a appelé sonfils comme _Snape_ !!

- Oh si je m'en suis rendu compte ! répondit l'autre dans une nouvelle tentative de calmer ses rires.

- Moony tu me déçois beaucoup... fit Sirius avec une grimace désespérée.

Pas le moins vexé du monde, car il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, le loup-garou sourit et s'approcha de son amant pour lui voler un baiser.

- Noon ! Stop ! Stoop !! s'écria James en se dirigeant vers eux à grands pas, faisant au passage grogner son animagus de meilleur ami qu'il venait de déranger.

- Prongs, on est _morts ! _On a quand même le droit de s'embrasser où on veut et quand on veut non ?

- Pas quand l'heure est aussi grave ! répondit immédiatement le Maraudeur à lunettes, mon petit fils a le même nom que Snivellus !! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce petit imbécile ?! Il veut me faire faire une crise cardiaque !

- Oh oui ce doit être ça, rit Remus en cachant son visage contre le torse de Sirius pour qu'on ne le voit pas rire de nouveau, il a dû faire ça juste pour te faire te "retourner dans ta tombe".

L'hilarité reprit dans le couple tandis que James prit un air faussement vexé.

- Pauvre petit ! fit Sirius avec une tête désolée, s'appeler comme Snivellus va être un calvaire pour lui. Il va vouloir qu'on l'appelle Albus Potter tout court ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à Harry, de l'appeler comme ça. Et Ginny ! Pauvre petite, je pensais qu'elle était saine d'esprit ! Quelle inconscience.

Ignorant Remus qui se retenait de pouffer de nouveau, James soupira longuement et grogna.

- Vous savez quoi ? J'vais aller hanter les rêves de mon fils ! J'vais lui faire passer un message ! Haha, oui c'est une bonne idée ça. J'vais lui dire que s'il ne change pas le nom de son fils, il risque d'être maudit et d'avoir éternellement les cheveux gras aussi ! Erk, vous imaginez si mon propre petit-fils a les mêmes cheveux que Snivellus ?! Je passe pour quoi moi ?

- James ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore ? On t'entend à deux kilomètres à la ronde ! s'exclama soudainement une voix féminine.

- Chut les gars !! Vous avez entendu cette voix ! C'est... C'est... C'est un ANGE !

- Et c'est reparti... soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Lily !! reprit James semblant ne pas avoir entendu son ami, c'est terrible !

La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants soupira mais sourit tout de même face à l'enthousiasme de son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh tu vas voir Lily... dit Remus avec un large sourire, c'est une véritable catastrophe.

- Une catastrophe ?

- Harry a appelé son fils Severus !! balança James sur un ton désespéré.

Face au ton direct de son mari, Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis un sourire tendre et ému se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- C'est pas vrai... Notre fils est vraiment exceptionnel. Stupéfiant, mais exceptionnel.

- Il est complètement dingue, oui ! rectifia l'animagus cerf dans une preuve évidente de sa maturité, Albus Severus Potter ! Severus Potter !

- James, enfin ! Arrête ça tu sais très bien que Severus n'était pas celui que tu croyais.

- Il a toujours les cheveux gras, en tout cas !

- James, arrête ça ! Il se lave les cheveux comme tout le monde !

- Oui, il se lave les cheveux... Une fois par an !

- _James ! _

- _Ma Lily d'amour !_

_- _Arrête ça ne me fait pas rire ! dit-elle peu convaincante à cause du faible sourire au coin de ses lèvres, je trouve qu' Albus Severus est un très joli prénom, c'est un très bel hommage après James Sirius !

Accablés devant la scène qu'ils avaient devant eux, Sirius et Remus regardaient leurs amis se disputer comme le vieux couple qu'ils étaient. Puis leurs arguments devenant de plus en plus sourds à leurs yeux, Sirius souffla dans l'oreille du loup-garou.

- Bon, laissons-les. Ils sont mieux à se disputer entre eux.

- Dis plutôt que t'as une autre idée dans la tête, railla Remus.

- Oh ! Oseriez-vous m'accuser de me servir de prétextes ? demanda Padfoot faussement outré.

- Tout à fait, mais dire que ça me dérangerait serait mentir. On s'éclipse ?

- Oui, vite avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'on parte !

Et avant qu'on ait le temps de les remarquer, le couple disparut. Mais à peine furent-ils partis que le brun demanda au châtain.

- Dis moi ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas fait plaisir rien que tous les deux ?

- Euh... Depuis la nuit dernière ?

- QUOII ?!!! C'est une honte Moony !! ça fait trop longtemps, allons remédier à ça immédiatement !

Et sur ce, ils disparurent. Pour de bon cette fois, et en laissant les nouveaux grands-parents se disputer à propos du nom de leur second petit-fils. Nommer après un homme aux cheveux gras.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent, j'ai comme modèle Louis de Funès dans Oscar lorsqu'il apprend que sa fille est enceinte ou une connerie du genre xD

_Faut que j'avoue un truc... Je ne savais pas comment finir ^^' Alors c'est un peu parti en sucette mais voilà c'est fait. À bientôt à tout le monde alors =D_

_Kheva_


End file.
